


还你一个美好人生（1）

by Legilimens0605



Series: 还你一个美好人生 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legilimens0605/pseuds/Legilimens0605
Summary: 这是一个在大战中的救赎故事
Relationships: 原创人物奥利维亚/哈利波特
Series: 还你一个美好人生 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951471
Kudos: 1





	还你一个美好人生（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 设定你（奥利维亚）是狮院，Harry的学妹，诺特家族，与哈利波特恋爱关系  
> 双视角（奥利维亚和哈利波特两个视角）

你的视角

“真到要这样做吗…”一个温柔的女声艰难地问着

“…..这样也许对她是最好的结局”那个男声十分清澈，你却有些听不清。

一束白光向你袭来，你下意识地想躲，但是身体却动不了。

“又是这个梦…”你端起床头的白开水，月光正放肆地倾洒在对街的屋顶上，天空的白昼悄悄地从远方的地平线钻出，是凌晨四点。这个梦，你从高中开始便一直在做。但是每次在那束白光出现时，你的梦也戛然而止。你并不期望做这样的梦，因为每次从梦中醒来，你的枕头都是湿漉漉的，不知是因为满头的汗，还是满脸的泪。明明只是梦到一个对话，为什么会这么难过。你问过自己很多次，但是给不出答案，只能任凭自己在一个个夜晚惊醒。

“别想了，今天难得出去实地学习，我们要好好放松一下！”校车上，Zoey边说边往你嘴里塞了一块红丝绒巧克力。甜丝丝的味道充斥在舌中，你的心情的确好了些。你将自己从思绪中抽出来，笑着揉起Zoey毛茸茸的棕色头发：“你也知道我们是去实地学习呀？看你这行头，我还以为要去春游呢。”Zoey从你魔爪中挣脱开来，拿起随身的小梳子整理着刘海，委屈巴巴地说：“本来和春游也没差嘛..你每次吃巧克力就心情好，然后就乱揉我的头发。”你帮zoey整理好头发，然后轻松地斜靠在座椅上，窗外途径的风景一帧帧的飞过，淡黄色的阳光暖暖的烘着你的脸。一阵困意涌来。

你是被Zoey摇醒的。再睁开眼时，校车已经到了实地学习的野地。说是野地，其实是成片的花海，如同海浪一般，在温柔的阳光下微微摇曳。你的眼睛被突如其来的阳光扎的有些刺痛，你揉了揉酸痛的眼睛。模模糊糊中，远处的天地糅合到一起，淡白色的光幕在眼前弥漫。不知为何，你仿佛回到了昨夜凌晨的梦中，一种奇异的熟悉感莫名而生。“也许是昨天睡的不好”，你捶了捶发胀的头，背着包向远处招着手的Zeoy走去。你们本该采集好植物样品，然后制作生物标本。但是春光正好，用来做作业是罪过。你们和大多数同学一样，在旷大的草丛中走走停停，手握着一大束五颜六色的“植物样品”，头顶着柳叶花环，倒真像来春游。渐渐的，远处的校车越来越远，你们却是越来越放肆，花环一丢，开始赛跑。风呼呼地穿过你的耳边，好像把这些天不开心的思绪一并都吹走了。“这里…呼…这里居然有一片建筑废墟…”Zoey停下来，气喘吁吁的面对着前方的废墟。你擦着额头的汗，慢慢地走过去。那片废墟满是砖头水泥，垒得像一座座小山一般，实在没有什么特别之处。

“你们好，那个..请不要在附近逗留。这里对麻瓜…我是说，这里对学生来说不太安全。”一个男人小心翼翼的说。你回过头，是一位二十左右的青年，穿着略显宽松的西服，遮不住西服下瘦削的身材，他的手悄悄藏起一根东西。他的深棕色头发乱蓬蓬的，半遮住额头上若隐若现的伤疤。真正让你意料不到的，是他那双碧绿的眼睛。对上那双眼眸的刹那，你的心脏仿佛突然被一双大手牢牢的攥住，传来真切的痛楚，如同每次从那个梦中惊醒一般。那位青年的表现比你更糟。他下意识的咬着发白的嘴唇，站在原地一动不动，双眼牢牢的盯住你，眉眼之间都是…一种说不出来的情绪。无论如何，你能看出他的震惊不比你小。在外人看来，怀疑你俩被某种怪兽石化了也不为过。但很显然，此时的外人—Zoey—并不这么想。“请问我们是不是误闯了什么秘密基地?”Zoey脱口而出，满眼好奇和期待。这一个问句打破了你和青年之间微妙的平衡，你听着这个问题哭笑不得，你知道她昨夜肯定又偷看了私藏的冒险小说。而那位青年，似乎很不知所措，挠了挠头，说: "emm...不是的...只是...”“只是这里还没有施工完成，贸然闯入会有危险。”不远处一个年轻女孩走过来，她的红发扎成清爽的马尾，穿着干练的工作服，代替棕发青年回答了问题。但是当她走近看清你时，反应也很奇怪。她用不可思议的眼神看着你，似乎想把你和记忆中的某个人重合起来。半晌，女孩担心的转头望向棕发青年：“Harry,她是...””我知道。”棕发青年简短的回答。


End file.
